The Elf of the Shire
by entling
Summary: Playing with some of my favorite canon characters, a very strange hobbit is living with Bilbo Baggins. An overly tall hobbit cousin he calls "Aunt". Come along with them as they travel with a group of dwarves to reclaim a mountain and learn more about their families' history while they're about it.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I am making no profit. It starts rather slow, but gets a bit better after they finally leave Bilbo's house. Also, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Please be kind.  
><strong>

Bilbo sat outside the door of his smial, smoking his favorite pipe. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the air was full of the smell of green growing things. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes and just enjoying everything. He was completely at peace.

Which was why the intrusion of an elderly male of the Big Folk was so unwelcome. Not to mention the frankly creepy way the old man was looking at him. However, he was a Baggins and a mostly proper Hobbit. His Aunt had taught him proper manners, and his parents before her. They would be very disappointed if a little shock kept him from greeting someone properly, even someone such as this. Or perhaps, especially someone such as this.

His Aunt didn't have a problem with a bit of appropriately placed rudeness with family or neighbors she thought deserved it.

In any case as he looked up at the stranger on his step his manners kicked in and he gave a polite greeting. "Good morning."

The response that came solidified his opinion that this large interruption to his morning's peace was bad news.

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

That tore it. Humor the fellow until he went away, preferably quickly. If that didn't work, evasion tactics. "Er, all of them at once, I suppose."

To learn the elder's business, and possibly be able to direct him elsewhere, he added "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo felt his insides freeze. That word. Even his Aunt never used that word for their activities. _Everyone _knew better than to use that word, even his Took cousins! Feeling suddenly much less cheerful, and thus much less willing to humor an old mad man, he started babbling.

"An (shudder) adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree, would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!" He could feel fine tremors working their way up his back. He needed to do something, quickly!

Whatwhatwhat...he lunged for his mail box. Gathering the mail quickly (thanking all the Valar that there was actually some mail in there) he made for the house with one last "Good morning!"

He had almost made it when he was brought up short by this unwelcome stranger's next words.

"To think that I should have lived to be good- morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!"

"I beg your pardon?" He turned to look the fellow over closer. Tall gray hat, long wooden walking stick, gray clothes...he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He was pretty sure he knew who this was, and if he was right...well, nothing good could come of it. Though his Aunt might be delighted. Thinking of her, and her probable response he tried to calm himself. It might not be him, after all.

The gray-clad fellow was continuing to speak. Oh no what had he said? Something about him changing? Not for the better? Well, that was rather rude...still best to be sure. Couldn't hurt to ask, could it?"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf, and Gandalf means...me!"

He knew it. It had started out as such a lovely morning too. Only one thing to do. "Gandalf? Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve! Well! I had no idea you were still in business."

A little compliment, a little 'oh that was forever ago', and a little 'I haven't thought of you in ages please leave me alone'. Any hobbit would have gotten that message. Either this wizard didn't understand it, or he was just ignoring it, for he continued talking.

"And where else should I be?"

"Well..." Definitely didn't get the message.

"Well, I'm pleased you remember something about me, even if it is only my fireworks."

Oh for the love of...Go AWAY! Oh what's he saying now?

"Well that's decided. It'll be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

Wait what? Others? What others? Bilbo found himself sputtering almost incoherently. "Inform the who...? What...?! No! No! No, wait." He rushed to his door. His Aunt could NOT hear of this! "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not... I suggest you try over the hill or...across the water. Good morning."

He quickly went inside and closed the door. Please let him go away, pleasepleaseplease...what was that sound? He almost had a heart attack when he looked out the window and saw an eye staring back. Leaping back to hide, he did his best to calm down. He was rather disappointed in himself, actually. He'd thought he'd been getting better these last few years.

As he raised his still trembling hands up to stare at them, he thought of all the work his dear Aunt had put in to help him overcome his grief. Even giving up her own dreams to take care of a scared and grieving tween. He knew it hadn't been easy for her. Yet here he was, sending away someone who could have gotten her dreams back on track. He wasn't a tween anymore! He was a hobbit grown!

He let his hands fall with a sigh. He was terrified of losing her also, it was true. But perhaps it was time to try to do something for her. If that wizard came back...well, they would see. If she was going anywhere, though...could he perhaps dare to go with her? He didn't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, I don't own anything. I hope you all enjoy!**

At that very moment his Aunt, also known as Aster Took, was happily coming back from the market. She had spent several enjoyable hours there this morning, and was pleased with her purchases.

Several pounds of fresh berries for some pies she planned to make in the next few days, a couple of spices she'd been running low on and hadn't had the time to make herself, and a few other odds and ends she'd been needing.

As she made her way up to Bilbo's smial she frowned at the door, startled by what she saw. They'd just had that door painted last week! Who would go about scratching strange symbols on other people's doors? Rude! She'd give them a piece of her mind if she ever found out who it was...she tried to swing the door in, and felt it hit something with a rather solid 'thunk'.

Hearing a groan startled her even more. Bilbo finished opening the door, rubbing his head in a rather pained manner.

She promptly forgot all about the mark."Bilbo! Oh, are you all right? Let me look at it."

As she tried to check his head, he did his best to hold her off. "No, no, it's fine. Just a little bump. Just to make my morning complete..."

She heard the last bit even though it had been said in a low mutter. "What was wrong with your morning? You seemed quite content when I left you a couple of hours ago. Weren't you going to enjoy the sun on the front bench?"

He winced. Then he closed his eyes a moment cursing his loose tongue in his head. Opening his eyes to meet her concerned gaze, he knew he had to tell her everything. She deserved it after all and if anything happened later that could be tied back to this morning (curse the wizard) he didn't want it to come back and bite him.

She listened patiently throughout his recital with only a few facial expressions to let him know what she was thinking. Tightening her lips at his confession of smoking (filthy habit), widening her eyes at the mention of the wizard followed by a quick narrowing at the word 'adventure'. Narrowing further at the mention of 'informing the others'.Finally a squeeze of his hand and a sigh.

"I don't know what to make of it either Bilbo. But if this mention of 'others' and the mark on our door means anything, it means he's not finished with whatever he happens to be up to. We'll just have to keep a watch out, and prepare to face whatever happens with aplomb and dignity. We're hobbits!"

Bilbo gave her a slightly disbelieving look.

She flushed slightly. "Well, mostly hobbits. And Tooks to boot. We can take anything a poxy wizard throws at us, and perhaps even throw a little back, all right?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, then went to put her things away with one last squeeze. He watched her go as she ducked expertly beneath the low parts in the ceiling. He believed she just might give that wizard a what for after all.

She had certainly given his cousin Lobelia Sackville-Baggins a right tongue lashing for attempting to steal the nice silver set, right before banning her from ever visiting again. He felt the corners of his mouth lift.

It had been the talk of the Shire for weeks, though most had come down on his Aunt's side. It might be rather rude to ban family, but to steal from family? Lobelia's standing in the Shire had certainly suffered for it.

It might have been different if she'd tried to steal something of his Aunt's, but that silver set had been a wedding gift from his mother's father upon his daughter's marriage. It was his by right. He sighed. He hoped everything would be all right.

Firming his back, he straightened. His Aunt was right. Nothing to be done for it now. They didn't have enough information. They were Tooks, though. They'd be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

They waited a little tensely, but nothing happened until suppertime. They were just sitting down to the last meal of the day when a loud knock came at the door.

Sharing a look, she wrapped her hair tightly around her head into a severe bun, making sure her ears were completely covered. Bilbo had waited patiently, and as soon as she was done he opened the door.

The startled dwarf on the other side pulled his fist back just before he would have hit the hobbit. Recovering, he bowed his head politely.

"Dwalin, at your service."

Bilbo let out a barely audible sigh. And so it begins, he thought.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. This is my Aunt, Aster Took."

The dwarf looked at the young lass, startled. She towered over her 'nephew' by at least a head, and barely looked out of her child braids! Catching himself, he bowed his head to her too.

As he collected himself, he remembered the wizards promise. His stomach growled, and he stepped forward.

"Which way is it, laddie? Is it down here?" He started toward something that smelled heavenly.

Before he got very far though, he was stopped by a hand on his chest. His eyes followed the rather delicate hand up to a pair of rather stern, cold grey eyes. He shivered slightly. His dear mam used to wear that look...

"Excuse me, Master Dwarf. But we weren't expecting company. We will, of course, be happy to help you, but first we need some information. And you need to remove your boots. They're filthy."

He glanced at his worn boots, caked with dirt and various other substances, and flushed a back at her, he felt a little off balance.

"Ah yes, well, lass. Um. What did you want to know?" He found himself tugging at his boots, as she responded.

"Well, first off, just how many of you can we expect? Will we be expected to feed and board everyone? How far are they coming from? Do any of them have riding animals? Does a certain wizard we saw this morning have anything to do with this?"

She paused, then gave him a sudden smile. It was like watching the sun come out dazzlingly bright from behind a storm. "That's all of them for now, I think."

He blinked quickly, then smiled back tentatively. "That's certainly a lot of good questions. Um. Yes the wizard did send us. He said there would be food, and lot's of it. There's thirteen of us, and we'll all have traveled quite a bit. We're supposed to leave our ponies and packs at the Inn in town, and meet here. I think we're sleeping in the Inn..."

He stopped at the look on her face, and was startled to feel his boots slip out of his hands. The hobbit gave him a smile, then indicated a small entrance he hadn't seen just down the hall. As he left with his boots, the girl spoke up again.

"Well, that will never do. The nerve of that wizard! If we are to have guests, they will be proper guests!"

She turned to Bilbo as he returned.

"Bilbo, could you be a sweetheart and run down to the inn? Collect Master Dwalins things and ask dear Mr. Hardbottle to make sure to send up any other dwarves trying the same. Blame it on a miscommunication, and let him know we won't have our hospitality insulted! Also, see if we can purchase some large birds and hams if he has them already cooking."

She paused, thinking. "Let's see, we should also have a dozen loaves of his best bread, and see if we can't hire his three eldest for the evening. I'll put Rory outside to take care of any animals, and Lily and Rose can help me inside."

Looking the dwarf over matter of factly, she finished. "I feel we'll have need of all of them."

As the hobbit left, Dwalin found himself at a loss. The lass didn't let him reel for long, however.

"I'm afraid, Master Dwarf, that I am going to need your assistance if I am to properly host your companions this evening. If you could help me, I need to gather some things from the pantry."

As he followed her, he wondered what on Arda was going on. It was obvious that they were unexpected, yet it appeared they were going to be royally welcomed. He looked up as they entered the kitchen, and felt he had to say something.

"Lass, that table isn't going to be enough for all of us. Would you like me to move it to the hall, and maybe add on a bit?"

She just smiled at him. "Have no fear, Master Dwarf. We'll open up the dining room we use when all the Took cousins come to visit. Our smial might not look that big from the outside, but we've got quite a bit of room. It was big enough when Bungo built it for Belladonna, but I expanded it quite a bit when I moved in. I couldn't bear to have my Uncle and his family forced to use the inn when they came to visit. He had 12 children you know, and while not all of them are still living, many of them have families of their own. We fill the whole hill now, though we only open it all up a few times a year."

He stood, stunned. 12 children? A fortunate hobbit, indeed. A dwarf was considered blessed if their family had three! More than four was almost unheard of!

A cough from his hostess brought him back to himself. He hurried to follow as she led him to her pantry, pulling down wheels of cheese and great strings of sausage. As his arms filled, another knock came at the door.

"I must go answer that. If you could, please take those out to the kitchen. We'll get them sliced and ready to serve in a bit."

With that she bustled off. As he set down his burden, he was pleased to hear a very familiar voice at the door, one he hadn't heard for a number of years.

As he greeted his brother enthusiastically, their hostess smiled. She also held out her hands for the cloak and boots that Balin had taken off. Apparently she'd gotten to him, too.

As she whipped away with them, he got a peek in the small room he'd seen the hobbit disappear into earlier. Hooks lined the walls, with benches beneath. His boots were set on a bench just inside the entry, and his brother's soon joined them. Then she turned and shooed them back to the kitchen.

As she was demonstrating how she wanted the cheese and tomatoes sliced, they heard a call from the entrance.

"Aunt? I've brought everything, and we caught two dwarves before they could leave their things at the inn. Rory's already gotten the four ponies we've got so far taken care of, and pastured in the orchard. I've asked him to wait at the gate for the rest."

As she indicated to the brothers to continue without her, Bilbo entered with two handsome young dwarves and two hobbit maids. They were all carrying packages.

He introduced the two dwarves, pointing to each in turn "This is Fili, and this is Kili. Brothers, apparently. I've had them take their boots off, and stowed all of their packs and possessions in the mud room."

"Thank you Bilbo. Perhaps you could all take your burdens to the kitchen? Then you can all rest in the sitting room while the girls and I finish getting supper ready."

She led them back into the kitchen, pleased to see everything cut and plated as she'd asked. She shooed the dwarves and Bilbo back out of the kitchen, then turned the the hobbit maids.

"Thank you so much for coming, Lily, Rose. I'll make sure we compensate you fairly. Now, if you could help me prepare all this for the table, I'd appreciate it. We also need some steamed vegetables, and some creamy broccoli soup. There's a lot to get done, and not much time to do it. While you do that, I'll slice up this bread and get some pies going."

They all started to bustle with great speed. Never let it be said that hobbits didn't know how to prepare food with great quickness, even if one was only an oversized half-hobbit.

They had the first course of sliced bread and cold meats, sauces, leafy greens, cheeses, tomatoes, butter, and honey on the table and the table set for fifteen just as another knock sounded at the door.

Aster let Bilbo answer it as she broached what she felt was sure to be the first of several barrels of her nephew's good ale. She left the girls to place mugs of it at each place as she went to go and help Bilbo with their guests. There appeared to be some arguing about removing their footwear.

She arrived just in time to push back a rather belligerent dwarf with a rather magnificent red beard.

"Excuse me, Master Dwarf. I can't help but notice that your boots are still on. I'm sure you wouldn't dream of tracking filth all over my floors, would you?"

She gave him a smile that had absolutely no warmth in it whatsoever.

"After all, such an uncouth act might just make me feel a little less likely to feed said guest."

As her eyes bored into his head, she heard several yelps and thumps as boots started to hit the floor behind him. She could see Bilbo out of the corner of her eye, directing them to place their boots and packs away. The dwarf in front of her looked away, then started to tug at his own boots.

"Thank you, Master Dwarf. Now, might I be introduced to my new guests?" She spotted the wizard at the back of the group, looking utterly bemused.

She turned her attention back as each dwarf was introduced, smiling the polite smile of a good hostess. The dwarf she had stopped appeared to be named Gloin. He had a brother with an ear trumpet named Oin. She made a note to herself to make sure he heard her properly when she spoke to Bilbo started to lead them into the lounge her voice lashed out, stopping them in their tracks.

"You too, wizard. I'm unhappy with you as it is. If you don't want to be eating nothing but soup and sleeping on the laundry room floor instead of in a proper bed, those boots will come off."

Many eyes turned to the sputtering wizard.

He stared at this lass, couldn't be more than a girl, that had so daringly called him out. She met his eyes with no hesitation, determined. She would live up to her threat, and if he tried to circumvent her, he was likely to lose a burglar.

With fine grace, he gave her a grandfatherly smile and removed his boots. He dearly hoped she wasn't going to try to take his hat, too. However, she seemed to be appeased, and vanished into what he thought was the kitchen with a "Thank you."

Shortly after, she reappeared and seemed to be counting.

"We appear to be missing one. Is there still one coming?" She directed this question to him, and he hid his surprise with a cough.

"Indeed my dear, we are expecting one more. The leader of this company. I'm sure he'll be along in due time."

She nodded. "Well, we shall save some for him. In the mean time, we're ready for all of you if you'd like to come through to the dining room."

There was a cheer, and the dwarfs appeared ready to stampede. A quick, appalled look, and they settled somewhat. There were quite a few cheeky grins among the lot, though. She sent a quick smile back.

As they settled at their places, she made certain that Bilbo and the wizard got a place. Quickly making up a plate for their missing member, she watched as the dwarfs started a food fight, appalled.

They were laughing and throwing it for each other to catch in their mouths! Sharing a glance with Bilbo, her eyes begged him to take action. Quick as a flash, a knife speared a slice of cheese an inch in front of a dwarfs nose and continued down to end, quivering, next to the large tattooed dwarfs head.

A hush fell on the group. Bilbo scowled down the table.

"As we try to be good hosts, we expect our guests to try to be good guests. This means not behaving in a way that makes us want to throw you out to eat with the pigs. Thank you."

He sat once more. After a moment, the dwarves roared with approval, and continued their merry making. This time without the flying food, however.

He noticed several of the older ones giving the knife he'd thrown considering looks. The large, burly, tattooed dwarf in particular seemed to be appraising him a lot less dismissively than he had when he'd come in.

Aster resumed her tasks, refilling jugs and pints. She made certain that her two helpers were almost finished with their work, and checked her baking. Making certain they'd saved some food for themselves, she made up another plate and took it to their poor brother, who was waiting in the rain for the last pony.

He seemed fairly cheerful, and thanked her for the meal. Reentering the smial, she helped her assistants take in the second course (once again making certain to save a portion for their late arrival.) The dwarves were quite pleased to see the two large birds and the large ham.

She also made certain that they all had bowls of the soup, and could easily reach a platter of steamed vegetables. After making sure all the dishes they had in the kitchen were clean, she sat Lily and Rose down and made them eat.

She then bustled off to make sure her guest rooms were ready, with fresh sheets and a laundry hamper in every room. Finally, she entered the bathing room that had become famous throughout the Shire.

It was large, and had a basin big enough for whole families to use at once. Or about three dwarfs. They had diverted the stream from the back side of the hill. It traveled through this room and the next, which was the laundry room. From there it wound it's way back almost to it's starting point, then continued down to water the orchard.

It had a very fine grate at the entrance and the exit of the smial, to prevent leaves and unwelcome things from entering, and to prevent bathing supplies from exiting. In each room there was a diversion, where you lifted a section to change the flow of the stream until it filled the basin, then shut it when the water reached the desired height. The bath basin had two possible exits: one back into the stream, and one to the laundry basin in the next room. If a bath wasn't too dirty the water could be recycled for washing clothes.

After seeing the state of her guests, Aster filled the basins in both rooms with clean water and set wood to burning underneath them. This was one of the secrets of the tub. You opened a metal door, created a fire, then closed it and the smoke vented out the back. If the water became too hot, you could let a little water out and add a little from the stream, creating a very pleasant bathing experience.

There were two doors into the room: one from the hall, and the other from the laundry room next door. The wall with this second door also had one of her other ideas: a two way closet. You placed your dirty clothes inside, then closed it. Then it could be opened and emptied from the other side.

She made certain that she had the supplies she prepared for visits from cousins and the occasional Ranger group, and left to make sure everything was proceeding properly in the rest of the house.

She was shocked to see dishes flying while the dwarfs sang her brother a song. Not hearing any clinks or crashes and afraid to interfere lest she cause breakages. Bilbo looked absolutely terrified, she noticed, but was probably not interfering for the same reason.

She found herself somewhat impressed with the voices, music, and coordination. After they were completely done, she showed herself.

"While I'm grateful that the dishes are so neatly stacked and ready to be washed, and the talent shown was quite impressive, I would appreciate it if you would show a little more respect for family heirlooms."

She looked around at all the pleased faces and was fairly sure all they'd heard was "That was impressive".

She smirked slightly, then said innocently "Shall I take this as a sign you don't want any desert?"

Horrified faces and a chorus of "Nooo's" greeted that statement. Pleased, she checked on her helpers, and started placing pieces of pie at each place. As she sent one helper out with pie for her brother and the other to washing dishes, they finally heard another knock on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Tolkien and Peter Jackson, and all the great fanfiction authors out there. I still don't own anything, and am not making any profit.**

As Aster helped Rose wash dishes, she listened to her nephew as he answered the door. She was rather curious as to what the leader of this company would be like. They were a merry lot, and had been quite pleasant after she'd set some ground rules.

Drying her hands she smiled at Rose, then went to make sure Bilbo didn't need any help. (Not that she didn't have faith in him. She had simply noticed that the dwarves seemed to be a bit more respectful and inclined to listen to her.)

She entered the entry and couldn't see the new arrival for all the dwarves. She could certainly hear him, though. He appeared to have flustered Bilbo a great deal, if Bilbo's sputtering meant anything.

Jabbing ribs and poking backs, she quickly made her way to the front. This new dwarf was stalking around Bilbo like a big predator, and acting like this was his home! As soon as she saw the way he was treating Bilbo and how hurt and offended Bilbo was getting, she stalked forward. She had been taking care of Bilbo since he was a youth, and she wasn't about to see anyone treat him like this in his own home!

Just as this intruder was asking about Bilbo's skills with weapons, which wasn't really any of his business, she interrupted.

"Excuse me, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. You are aware that you are in someone else's home, yes? Someone who didn't invite you? Someone who could decide that you are not a guest and should go take his chances at the inn?"

Before she had even finished the first sentence she had his complete and undivided attention. As she continued, his face turned thunderous, and he cast a glance of disbelief at Gandalf.

"The wizard cannot help you here, Master Dwarf. This is not his house. That distinction belongs to the good hobbit you were bullying, just now. My nephew."

She met his glare with the same level, stern look with which she had cowed all his men and the wizard.

As he remained silent, she added "This is my nephew, Bilbo Baggins. I am his aunt, Aster Took. If you would care for some dinner, you may leave your belongings and boots in the mud room through that arch there."

She waved a hand. He appeared to be calming himself, though he glanced disbelievingly at his men at the last bit. The tattooed dwarf, Dwalin, merely indicated his own feet. This caused the newcomers eyebrows to shoot up, but he nodded and turned back to her.

"Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. Leader of this company. A pleasure to meet you, Master Baggins, Madam Took."

She corrected him as Bilbo nodded in greeting. (Probably couldn't trust himself to speak, yet. Though that last bit seemed to have awoken a spark of mischief in his eyes.)

She threw a quick, quelling glance at Bilbo, then turned to him with a polite smile.

"It's just Miss, if you please. If you would just step this way when you're ready, supper will be waiting for you."

At his nod, she shooed the rest of the dwarves back to their pie, leaving him alone in the entry with Gandalf. As he started to say something Gandalf raised his hand, cutting him he was completely sure they were alone, he lowered his hand and turned back to Thorin with an amused expression.

"Forgive me, my friend. I did not wish to say anything that might raise that young woman's ire. A very determined young lady."

"That is the crux of my questions, Gandalf. Who is that lass? Surely you don't expect me to take her with us? In the country we'll be facing? Also," here his face darkened again "by her manner of speaking, she was not warned of guests. We were not invited. Which makes me wonder...what else were our hosts not informed of?"

Leveling a stare at Gandalf, he finished. "That hobbit does not look like a burglar. He looks like he has responsibilities at home. He does not appear to have known we were coming. What are you playing at, wizard? You promised me a burglar, with food and rest for this night. Are we a joke to you?"

He had been getting angrier with every word, until he was almost shouting.

Gandalf's face darkened and he was about to reply, when a feminine voice cut him off.

"I've wondered that myself, this evening Master Thorin. But I doubt you'll get a straight answer."

She came forward from the hall to their surprised looks. Neither had heard her approaching.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but your dinner is ready Master Thorin and I wanted to inform you that your men are mostly in the sitting room. I've started them on the baths, so they won't all be in the same place for a while, so you can take your time and enjoy your dinner. I doubt you'll be able to discuss business for some time. As for the lack of invitation: do not worry about it. I apologize for my hasty words. Your men have been fine guests, and you are all certainly welcome here. We hobbits pride ourselves on being good hosts, which Gandalf certainly knows."

She spared a glance at the wizard, biting her lip and seeming to debate something. Obviously making up her mind, she turned back to him.

"As for a joke, I'm certain you mean more to him than that, or he wouldn't be wasting his time with you. Though I'm also certain he takes his amusement where he can."

With a smile and a small wave of her hand, she invited him to head to the dining room.

He turned from the wizard, still a little angry. He felt compelled to say something. He had no cause to be angry with her, after all. In fact, he felt that he'd have gotten off a lot less lightly if she had been a dwarrowdam.

"Thank you, miss, for those kind words, and for your welcome." With a last look at the wizard, he went.

He found the dining area relatively empty with just Balin, Dwalin, and his nephews. His nephews started asking questions about his trip, but Balin cut them off.

"Let him eat his dinner lads. Whatever news he has would better be shared with all of us."

He sent Balin a grateful look, then turned back to the food. There was a startling amount, as Aster had placed all of the plates she'd saved on the table, as well as a small pot of soup.

Considering his fear that he would have to settle for perhaps a small bowl of leftover stew and a bit of bread, this was a feast. Certainly generous by any standard.

He picked up his spoon, then paused. Was that strawberry pie? It was! Looking over everything, he tried to decide whether to eat it first or save it to savor at the end. To distract his companions from his decision, he asked where all the others were.

Balin stroked his beard in thought, a small twinkle in his eye telling his old friend he wasn't fooled.

"Well, let's see. The young miss offered baths, and stated that if we had any laundry including bed rolls we were to get it. I've no doubt she'll be after you as soon as you're done. After that, she mentioned that the baths should hold three of us at a time."

He gave Balin an astonished look.

"You heard me, laddie. It seems our hosts are more prepared than many an inn! Of course, everyone wanted to be first. The lassie didn't take any guff, though. As the arguments started, she finished them by stating that the youngest and any relatives could go first. Which is why young Ori and his brothers are in the bath, and the rest of the lads are waiting in the sitting room."

He paused, and the twinkle in his eyes got brighter.

"If you are done eating by the time the next bath is ready, you'll likely be able to go in with Kili and Fili."

Thorin cast a sharp glance at him, and the old dwarf couldn't seem to help himself. "Hot baths, lad. With clean, hot water."

Balin chuckled as the exiled king suddenly started eating much faster. Truthfully, he didn't blame him at all. He himself was greatly looking forward to it. They'd all traveled a long, weary time to get here, and who knew the next time they'd have any amenities at all? Let alone as nice as these looked to be.

He groaned slightly as he stretched, his body reminding him that he was getting on in years. Truthfully, he should have been considered too old for this quest, but when his king had called, he came. He would never do otherwise.

His lip twisted slightly at the thought of all those who hadn't. He couldn't truly blame them, for the task seemed almost suicidal.

They might still have some good news from Thorin's meeting with the dwarf lords. Still, he doubted Thorin would have been able to contain himself if the news were good. No, they were on their own.

He let his gaze travel back to his king, noting the tiny slump of shoulders, the faint hint of a bone weary sigh. Yes, let them enjoy this night, and perhaps relax before the long journey ahead. As he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, he raised his head to a quite startling sight.

The three Ri brothers were standing in the doorway, dressed in the strangest manner he'd ever seen and looking content. Well, the oldest seemed a little uncomfortable in his garb, but the others looked extremely relaxed.

Nori spoke up, directing his words to Kili and Fili.

"We're to tell you that the wash tub's been cleared out, and the water is heating. It should be ready in just a few minutes. If you want to head back there, she'll show you where everything is and how it works."

Grinning cheerfully, he followed his brothers who were already retreating to go sit in front of a fire.

Behind them Balin scolded Thorin.

"Slow down before you choke, lad! It'll still be there when you're done!"

Kili and Fili looked at each other mischievously. "No it won't!"

Dwalin caught them as the dashed past him, and Balin scolded them too.

"Now, lads, your uncle's almost done. Give the poor dwarf a chance to eat his pie, at least!"

Looking a little guilty, but not too terribly so, they focused their gazes and watched every bite, obviously waiting without much patience. Just before the last few bites were eaten, Aster entered to find the boys.

"If you're ready for your bath, the water is hot enough and I really do need to explain how everything works first. Are you ready?"

She paused, looking over the scene just in time to see Thorin stuff the last third of his pie in his mouth at once.

Looking from him to the sad eyed boys being held back, she made a connection.

"Is he a relative of yours? Father, perhaps? We can certainly wait for him."

Thorin almost choked, then finished of his tankard in one long swallow to clear his throat.

"Any would be proud to call such as these sons, but no. They're my sister-sons."

A smile. "Ah. Well are you ready Master Thorin? They certainly seem to be."

As he stood Dwalin released the boys with an indulgent grin, turning back to his brother.

The displaced royals followed the tall maiden as she went around several turns. Before a door, she turned to face them.

"This is the bathing room. While we are doing your laundry we will have robes for all of you to use. If you would leave your laundry and bed roll here Master Thorin, I'll show you all where you will be sleeping. If you could bring your packs, I would appreciate it."

Fili and Kili found their packs in the line which had been placed by the door as Thorin carefully dug through his own. Leaving his laundry, he followed as she led them down yet another curving hall. He was starting to wonder how big this place really was! He was shaken out of his bemusement as she spoke again.

"How would you like to rest? We have enough rooms that you can each have your own, though we also have several rooms with two or three beds."

They looked at each other briefly, then Thorin answered. "I'll take my own if you please, and the lads will share if that's all right."

"That's certainly no problem at all. I'll just put you over here, then. A Man sized bed won't be a problem, I hope? The boys will be just across the hall."

She paused, taking out two thin pieces of wood and a small knife from her pocket. With a few sure swipes, she put the knife away, satisfied. The dwarfs shared a look, then glanced back in time to see her slide the thin pieces of wood into small holders just below eye level on the doors they hadn't noticed before.

The sign on the door on the right said Thorin, while the door on the left read "Li". At their impressed looks, she smiled then opened the door on the right.

"If you'll notice, there's a basket right here next to the door. It's for dirty laundry, so robes and sheets in the morning. You can place your packs in your rooms. We'll do our best to have all your laundry on a chair by your doors in the morning."

She waited a moment while they stowed their things, then led them back to the bathroom.

There she showed them how the closet and water systems worked. Finally she finished by going to another wall and opening a cabinet.

"We like to have things ready when the cousins come. These are little gifts we give to everyone. She returned with three small sets of glazed pottery. Handing three to each of them, she explained.

"The small square ones hold soap. Of the bottles, the blue cleans your hair. The green one you add to your hair, leave in for a bit, then rinse out. It makes your hair shiny and soft."

Returning to the cabinet, she returned once again with two different baskets.

"You may each choose one. This basket has combs, and this one has brushes. Choose whichever you like."

The dwarfs were feeling rather overwhelmed, but accepted graciously. Finally she went to the last cabinet they could see.

"Here are some drying cloths, and some wash cloths, and some robes. The robes, as you can see have a hole in the middle. You put your head through here, and as it drapes you fold it around you like this, then you tie it with one of these large sashes."

She gave Thorin a dark blue robe with a gold sash. Kili got a dark green with a light blue sash, and Fili got a light blue with a dark green sash. With that, she left with a reminder to put their dirty clothes in the closet.

She went next door with a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Lily and Rose looked up from the mountain of laundry they were still working on. She gave them a wan smile, then stepped forward to pitch in. She mended any rips or holes, then handed them to Lily to wash, who handed them to Rose to rinse, wring and hang.

They were keeping track of whose were whose by hanging them on lines in family groups marked with wooden clips scored with the family name.

When it sounded like the bath room had cleared, she heaved herself up to go start everything again. She cleaned the bathroom and started the new water heating, then helped in the laundry a little more until the water was almost ready, then went to get the next group.

**Sorry if all the details are a bit boring, but I really enjoyed figuring all of this out...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. No profit making here.**

She was pleased to find everyone relaxing in the sitting room with Bilbo, though they seemed to be having some very serious discussions. She paused and listened quietly as the details of the quest were revealed.

When it came to what they expected of Bilbo, she intervened as he looked rather faint.

"Not without me."

Thorin looked at her with more patience than he would have had before that wonderful bath.

"The wild is no place for a woman, nor anyone who can't defend themselves."

With a look at Bilbo, who was recovering in a chair.

"It is kind of you to offer, but we can't take anyone that will prove to be a liability."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she accepted his words as polite concern.

"Do not be deceived by our appearances, Master Thorin. We are Tooks."

At his uncomprehending look she elaborated.

"We have been trained since we were young in archery, and have also learned knives. Tooks are the most adventurous of all hobbits, and our parents want us to be able to defend ourselves should we ever go outside the Shire. Tooks also maintain a close relationship with our guardians of the North, the Dunedain Rangers. Bilbo and I have both trained with them in archery, knives, and even swords. We would not be a burden to you."

The majority of the dwarfs looked impressed by this. They had certainly heard of the skills of the Northmen, even if none had ever heard of a 'Took' before.

Thorin sat back, not yet saying anything but looking them both over more carefully. Now that he was looking closely, he found things to back up their claims. Slightly round the hobbit might be, but the callouses on his hands told another story.

His aunt shared those callouses, for all she looked like a girl barely out of adolescence. As he looked them over one more time, he made up his mind. There were some questions to be had about these two, and while they were looking like better choices already he wanted to learn a bit more about them and this was the time to do it.

"No. I'm sorry. I know every one of these men, by reputation at least. I know their family history, and where they come from, why they are willing to come. I have to take the hobbit on faith, as the wizard speaks for him, but even he had no knowledge of you. You are an unknown."

Bilbo bristled, not liking the perceived slight against his Aunt. "Leave her alone! You don't know anything about her! My Aunt is one of the kindest, fiercest, most loyal and honorable people you will ever meet!"

Thorin looked at him steadily, his kingly visage showing. "It is as you say. I don't know anything about her. I mean no offense, but I cannot trust someone I do not know with the lives of my men or the outcome of this quest."

He looked at Aster once again. "Who are you? What is your family like? Where does the obvious wealth that went into this home and all you've done tonight come from?"

Bilbo looked incensed. He was about to let Thorin know exactly what he thought of him and his impertinent questions and tell him where he could put his contract when his Aunt's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

As he looked up at her, she smiled down at him gently.

"Fair enough." She looked back at Thorin.

"But this knowledge comes at a price, Master Thorin. If I tell you this, you must consider my inclusion in your company fairly. No objecting because I'm a woman, no objecting because of my race, no objecting because you don't believe me. I shall be completely honest, and shall strive to answer all of your questions. In return, I ask that you treat it as a confidence, and that all of you be willing to share information about your lives and histories."

At their astonished and slightly offended faces, she pressed on, explaining herself.

"I will never press, never be offended if you deem your answers too personal, but I do not want any offended because I asked."

Thorin thought over her proposal, and caught impressed looks on the faces of Gandalf and Balin. He agreed, her counter argument had been quite clever. He looked at the faces of his Company one by one to see if they could agree with these terms. Seeing acceptance (and curiosity) in every face, he came to his decision.

"I agree to your terms. Are you willing to answer questions now?"

She started to nod, then paused. With a quick grin, she declined.

"I think I would rather postpone this conversation until everyone can be clean and comfortable. It is only fair. Not to mention the bath water will be overheating soon."

He nodded, he could see her point. No need to leave the rest of his companions filthy and uncomfortable when he and his were clean and relaxed. She probably had a great deal left to do, also.

He looked at his men. There were certainly some hopeful faces there.

"Certainly, you are correct. It looks like we have three baths left to go. Who is next?"

She replied, "I believe the next youngest if Bofur. Am I correct?"

At his nod, she said "Well then, if they'll follow me I'll get them set up."

As she left with the lucky dwarves, he turned his attention once again to the found the wizard looking a bit grumpy. He shot him a questioning glance. When he got no response other than a grumpy look, he thought over what he'd been saying just before the wizard lost his amused look. When he figured it out, his face took on an amused look of its own. He turned back to Gandalf.

"We can certainly wait for a fourth bath if you would desire one, Gandalf. It would be no problem."

As the wizard visibly perked up while trying to pretend he hadn't been upset, Thorin shared and amused look with Balin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own. All right, time for explanations, and a whole lot of talking. I'll try to move things along. Also, don't hate me. I've always been fascinated by the barrow downs, and I had a hard time trying to add them without making things way too easy for our Company. I also really like Karmic Acumen's version of how the dwarves react to Bilbo's ancestry. I truly think he did it better, but I did my best. :)**

Much later that night, Aster sat in a chair in the sitting room. Everyone had gotten baths, all their laundry was done (even Gandalf's, who was looking remarkably comfortable in a grey robe with a grey sash), the helpful hobbits had been sent home with many thanks and heavy pockets, and everyone was ready to hear more about their hosts. The boots and bedrolls had even been cleaned and set to dry.

As she looked around at everyone, she had a final thought. She quickly left and came back with some oil, rags, and pieces of leather. As everyone looked at her curiously, she flushed a bit before offering an explanation.

"It's for cleaning your weapons. I would never touch a warriors weapons without permission, so those are currently the only things you have outside your packs that might need cleaning and upkeep."

Dwalin was the first to react. With a pleased grunt, he left the room, only to return shortly with his axes. As he settled, most of the others also decided to take up her offer.

When everyone was settled once again, she turned back to Thorin.

"All right. What do you want to know? Or shall I just do my best to answer everything, and let you lot jump in with questions?"

He considered. If he let her tell it herself, she might go into things he wouldn't have thought of. This could be very informative, but could also take a long time. On the other hand, if she was to be part of this group it would be best to know all he could about her before they started. She might even give information on the Burglar, also. As he prepared to answer her, he had another thought.

If they hadn't even known they had visitors coming, they obviously wouldn't have had time to set their affairs in order. Every other member of this Company had at least days, if not weeks, to prepare.

If he gave up one day at the start of the journey for them to be ready, he could afford to stay up late finding his answers. Yes, it was better that way.

Coming back from his thoughts, he fixed her with an intense stare.

"Do your best to answer all our questions. We shall jump in, as we see the need." She nodded, sighing.

"Well, I think some knowledge of the Families of the Shire is in order first. At least, the ones Bilbo and I belong to.

First off, the Baggins family. The Baggins are a highly respectable lot in the Shire. Most other hobbits look up to them, even if the Tooks and Brandybucks are wealthier and more connected. They're the third wealthiest family in the Shire, behind those other two, owning probably a quarter of the Westfarthing. Bilbo himself owns this entire hill, and the entirety of Bagshot Row, which Bag End is situated at the tip of.

Baggins always look after their tenants. They are fair. They never do anything unexpected, or 'un-hobbity.' They never go on adventures."

She watched Bilbo wince out of the corner of her eye. Several others did also. Thorin paused her.

"Why did the hobbit wince just now?" She scowled at him.

"His _name_ is Bilbo. And he winced, because that is what his mother said to him during the Fell Winter, when hobbits starved in their smials while starving wolves and goblins roamed the Shire." As the dwarves started to look horrified, she found herself unable to stop.

"'Think of it as an adventure, Bilbo.' It's also what she told him and my parents told me right before they joined a band of hobbits determined to take back the Shire and defend their neighbors. My parents would not let me go, even though I was of age by hobbit standards. All three were archers, some of the best in the enitre Shire, they were targeted first. They killed many, but they were among the first to fall. They did enough damage before they died though that the goblins and wolves were killed or driven from the Shire. They stayed gone too, as the Rangers came shortly after that."

The dwarves looked ashamed to have asked, and even Gandalf looked slightly guilty for the way he'd approached Bilbo that morning.

Bilbo was just staring at his feet, trying not to think of that long ago time. He looked up and she met his gaze, trying to show sympathy and how sorry she was to bring it up. He gave her a small nod, then looked back down. She continued.

"The aftermath was terrible. Most tried to forget, and had most of their family members to help them. Not Bilbo and I. His father was hit hard by the death of Belladonna. He never recovered, just seemed to fade away, bit by bit. It only took two years for him to go.

This left Bilbo all alone, with no immediate family, at the tender age of twenty-three, still ten years away from his majority. There were those on the Baggins side who wanted to take his home, as it was 'too big for a young bachelor without a family'. He was barred the Headship of the family he should have inherited from his father because he was too young. None seemed to want to stand for him against his cousin, Otho Sackville-Baggins. That's when his grandfather stepped in."

She paused again, taking the time to sweep the room and meet everyone's eyes.

"Bilbo's grandfather is known as the 'Old Took' but he has another title. He's the Thain." When no one save Bilbo and Gandalf showed any recognition, she sighed.

"I suppose this brings us back to the explanation of our families, and their place in the Shire. First off, the Shire is governed by three bodies. The first is the Thain. The post is hereditary, though it can be passed to whichever immediate male progeny shows the most promise. He is also the Head of the Took family.

The second is the Mayor of Michel Delving, which is an elected position and coordinates all the other Mayors, the post, and the shirrifs.

The third is also a hereditary position that passes the same way as the Thain. The Master of Buckland is the Head of the Brandybuck family, and as such governs all of Buckland.

All of these positions, while important, don't mean as much to a hobbit as a king or ruler would mean to their people in other lands. Hobbits are an orderly folk. We all follow the ancient laws we always have, and we do it voluntarily.

There has never been a murder here, and precious few other crimes. To be caught stealing is a rarity, though the fauntlings will often sneak away with whatever treats they can get away with. For an adult to be a proven thief, however, will greatly reduce their standing in the community. They won't receive many party or family invitations, and their words will be seen as suspect. Especially if they were stealing from family."

She paused, thinking.

"Bilbo, while a grandson of the Thain, will never be in a position to inherit the title. Firstly, he isn't a Took. Secondly, His grandfather had twelve children, nine of them boys, many of whom have sons of their own. He is held in high regard by his grandfather, however, and the Old Took was angry over the way Bilbo was being treated.

He reminded the Baggins, particularly the Sackville-Baggins, that Bag End was a gift from Bungo to Belladonna. Thus, it was a Took residence, and they had no claim to it. After that, they were willing to take on Bilbo if it meant they had access to Bag End. The Old Took was already taking steps, by that point, however. He gathered all of his kin, and put the question of who would love Bilbo the most to us.

I was the first to volunteer. You see, I didn't just lose my parents to the Fell Winter. I also lost both my grandmother's, including my father's mother, that was the Old Took's sister. I was alone, the same as Bilbo. With my great-uncles permission and the blessing of Bilbo, I sold my smial and moved in with him. I have been here ever since."

She looked at Bilbo and they shared a soft glance.

Then she looked back at Thorin. "He passed the Headship of the Baggins Family to his cousin Fosco Baggins, who was his only Baggins cousin to treat him well, until his majority. He has never asked for it back, and they haven't offered."

She took a deep breath. "Bilbo may not be my child by blood, but I have raised him as my own. I want him safe. I will do everything in my power to see that his companions are taken care of also, so they may better keep him safe."

Thorin nodded, still a little stunned by all the revelations they'd already been struck with.

He didn't understand this governing system completely, but from what he could understand, Bilbo was hobbit nobility, possibly even a prince, though not of a ruling line. They had had no business inviting themselves into his home and treating him as, as,...a grocer! He found himself trying desperately to rid himself of the graphic image of strangling the wizard with his own beard. Attempting that wouldn't end well for him, he knew.

As he and several of the other older dwarfs that had put it all together glared at the wizard that had the gall to look back at them with wide eyed innocence, the sneakiest member of their Company asked the question that he felt was being relatively ignored by this discourse.

Nori gave her a hard look and said "That's all very well, lassie. Aye, and something to think about and no mistake. But I notice a few discrepancies. You speak of your hobbit family as if it's your only family, but we can all clearly see by your height and the shoes on your feet that it's not. Not even mentioning that if what you say is true, you're older than Bilbo but still look like a youth. So let's hear the rest of it, lassie."

She looked at Nori, glanced at Thorin, and quickly looked away. Staring briefly at the nearest wall, she nodded, then looked back. She had all of their attention once again. She sighed. She wasn't looking forward to this part.

"That is true Master Nori. I haven't spoken of my grandfathers. I suppose the story best begins with Primrose Took, the sister of the Thain I talked about. She was a Took, through and through. She and her second cousin Daisy Brandybuck both got more than their share of the Took curiosity and sense of daring.

They trained in every weapon anyone would teach them, for they were determined to go on great adventures outside the shire. They were wilder than their families would've liked, certainly, and one day that got them into trouble. They had been visiting the Rangers during one of their celebrations. Two of the Big Folk caught their eyes. They challenged them to a drinking contest, with a kiss going to the winner.

Now these Big Folk had already been drinking a great deal. They had won at least five contests apiece. They probably thought it would be no problem to drink two such small women into the ground. The ladies had the advantage quickly. They got a few answers out of their adversaries as they went. The men weren't related, though one had a brother around somewhere that was also visiting. They weren't married, had no children or romantic interests. That's about as far as they got before they won.

As they collected their kisses, things got rather heated, and well, as I say my grandmothers were not the cautious sort. They woke up before their paramours, realized what had happened, and fled. They returned to the Shire, and their families, and vowed never to leave the Shire again. It was too late for that, of course. That single night cost them. When they discovered they were both with child, they did the best they could with what they had. Their families helped, though they didn't approve. They never went back to the Rangers to discover who exactly had fathered their children. From what I understand, they were afraid the fathers would try to take them away."

The dwarves looked very disapproving at this. To steal a dwarf's child was one of their highest crimes, and could be punished with death. She noted their expressions, and hurried on.

"Their children grew, and were not looked upon as romantic prospects by the other hobbits. Too tall, feet to small, had to take their mother's names. It didn't really matter, of course, as they had loved each other since they were fauntlings. Their mother's feared they were too young, but they were of age by Shire standards so they married and had me.

I was wild as a fauntling. I wanted to learn all I could so that I could travel. I wanted to slay evil beasts and protect fair maidens. Not that I even knew what a maiden was at that point. One day when I was just thirty-three I traveled too far. I went into a dangerous area I shouldn't have. I thought I was an adult now, and nothing could hurt me. When I woke up in a barrow-down with a sword to my neck I learned better. I managed to free myself and fight off the barrow wight, but I almost died. I stole his treasure, and shoveled in his tomb."

She heard a number of disbelieving sounds at that, but carried on.

"After that I stayed much closer to home, though I still kept up with my weapons. Indeed, after experiencing some of what was out there it became almost obsessive for a number of years. I was thirty eight when the Fell Winter came. As I said, I wanted to go with my parents. I begged them, and told them I was overage. They said that someone must guard the rear and watch the fauntlings of those going to fight, and that it was and important job.

I didn't think they were telling the truth until two goblins managed to sneak around to us. Even then, knowing I had protected their lives, I wanted to be with my parents. When I heard they had died...well. To make it worse, my grandmothers didn't live long after. They had been starving themselves to allow us to eat. I didn't realize it until they died. They heard of their children's death, and combined with the lack of strength they just couldn't go on. They told me they loved me first."

Her voice had gone a little wobbly and her eyes had teared.

She fought back the reaction and looked straight at Nori.

"My grandmothers never told me what Race they had bedded. They didn't need to."

She reached up and undid her hair, letting in fall in golden waves down her back. With her storm gray eyes staring straight into his, she pushed her hair back over her delicately pointed ears. At the sudden intake of breath, she asked a final question.

"Is that all you wanted to know, Master Nori?"

She turned to look at Thorin."Maser Thorin?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Still don't own.**

Thorin Oakenshield had never been so flabbergasted in his entire life. He was torn. On the one hand, this lady had treated him and his with every consideration. She had answered what could only be considered extremely personal and invasive questions for the chance to protect her kin.

On the other hand, some of her tale was frankly unbelievable and she belonged to the Race he hated above all save the twisted Races of Trolls, Orcs, and Goblins. And of course, Dragons.

He stared at her then turned his gaze to his adviser, Balin, and his best friend since childhood, Dwalin. They shared his shock, though Dwalin was also showing signs of distrust. He knew he needed some way to confirm her words. For her family and explanations of the Shire, he felt Gandalf would have stepped in if she lied. As for the rest...he quieted his thoughts as best he could and turned back to her.

"That is quite a tale, my lady." (The addresses may not be the same in the Shire, and technically she was born of illegitimate parents, but something in her tale caused him to give her the title.)

"Some of it unbelievable. If you can prove that you have been in a barrow, I for one will believe you and say no more on your race or gender."

She looked at him, likely knowing this was his way of excusing himself any future behavior, for who could prove such a thing? He was surprised when her eyes lit up in amusement.

"Aye, you're right, it is a bit fanciful, isn't it? Still, I have one or two things lying around uselessly that might help me prove my claim. And I did say I wanted Bilbo to be as protected as possible."

With that last rather mysterious comment, she bade them wait for her a minute.

As they all sat, they looked at one another. Thorin's gaze was eventually drawn by Bilbo. His face was lit up with excitement, as if he was about to receive a very big treat. Hearing the sound of something scraping in the hall, he turned with a small sense of excitement himself. He did his best to keep it well hidden, though.

Aster came back into the lounge slowly. She was pulling a very large chest. Finally she paused, turned it so that most of the room could see, and straightened her back with an "Oomph." Then she threw a mischievous look over her shoulder, and threw the lid of the chest open while stepping aside.

In drawn breaths and soft curses filled the room. Thorin even caught Gandalf choking on his pipe. That was just a quick glance, however, as most of his attention was taken by the glitter of the amazing sight before him.

As everyone stared, Aster slowly pulled out a small, beautifully crafted dagger. She set it aside, and pulled out something that made every breath catch once more. It was a gleaming mithril coat, sized for a dwarf. She turned to him solemnly, and offered it.

With a startled gasp, he raised widened eyes to hers. He found she was looking absolutely serious.

"I meant what I said, Master Thorin. Absolute honesty. I want my nephew protected. That includes the protection of those who will keep him safe. I have no use for these things. Too big for a hobbit, but too small for me. I want you to take it, to protect you, as you protect him."

Her eyes never left his. As he slowly nodded, she held out the mithril shirt again. This time he accepted it with trembling hands.

He stared at it as she turned back to her chest. This was a kingly gift. He had never thought to own something like this, unless perhaps his quest that some called foolish for Erebor bore fruit. He felt a great well of gratitude. And with the simple wish that all she desired was that he protect her nephew! Not even herself, but her nephew!

He could understand her sentiments somewhat, for he had nephews that were like sons to him, also. With that thought, he looked up just in time to see her holding out two more shirts just like his own to his nephews.

His eyes widened further. Just how many of those things did she have?! He wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or relieved when she looked apologetically at the rest of his Company and admitted that she had no more sized for dwarfs. Then she brightened at the well concealed looks of sadness on their faces.

"I do have a few other things, of course! After all, a part of a good defense is a good offense! We'll see if any of the rest of you can use these."

Thorin's hands itched when he saw the magnificent weapons she was laying on the table, but he restrained himself. He didn't begrudge his men this bounty, after all.

He watched them as they each found something. Dwalin was crying, actually crying, over the pair of axes he had found. They were much like his originals, but were lighter and far stronger, being made by the great master smiths of old. They may even have some enchantment on them. When all had found something, there were still a few knives left. She smiled, then handed one to Bilbo. It was long and thin and perfect for a quick attack.

The next she pulled from the pile was a bit larger, certainly thicker. She paused, thinking, then handed it to Fili, giving him a sharp look to still his protests. There were four remaining. Two were slightly smaller, and she gave these both to Kili. The last two she separated, giving one to Gandalf, and the last to him. He wanted to protest as his nephews had tried before him that it was too much but he had seen how far that got them. Instead, he accepted it with a deep bow and a heartfelt thank you. He got a true smile for that, that warmed them all like a ray of sunshine.

As he prepared to send them all to bed, she added one last thing.

"If there is anything else any of you need. A spare cloak, another blanket, or if you are just running low on funds. Please seek me out and let me know. I want you all to be as prepared as you can be for this journey."

She prepared to turn away, then her mouth quirked a bit and she turned back one last time.

"And Master Nori? Please ask before you take anything. Much of what you see are dear heirlooms that Bilbo has received from his loved ones. You never know what might have sentimental value. So please, ask."

At his wide eyed look, she smiled and turned away.

"Now I must sleep, or none of you will have breakfast in the morning, and you'll have to hunt your clothes in the laundry room. I don't know if I could live with the shame of being such a bad hostess!"

At that, many of the dwarfs found their voices and proclaimed that it wasn't possible, that she had been the best hostess they'd ever had, and even a remark from Balin that if he was but fifty years younger "I'd marry you in a heart beat, lass."

He gave her a wink with that, and she left the room blushing. Thorin turned an amused gaze on him at that. He just got a smile for his pains.

He got up shortly after that, rounding up his nephews and speaking briefly with Bilbo, who was still sitting, amused, as they all prepared to leave. He didn't appear to mind to much that most had forgotten him in their effusive praise of his Aunt's generosity.

Then the tired king in exile left, bidding everyone goodnight. As he made his way to his room, he was extremely conscious of the precious gift in his hands and the generosity he and his had been given. He had not been treated more like royalty anywhere since the dragon came. The fact that hobbits didn't seem to hold much with royalty and the irony of that wasn't lost on him, either.

He couldn't help thinking that this one stop had brightened the feel of the whole journey immensely, for all of them, and that it was perhaps a good omen. He would see the halls of his fathers again. He would welcome his people back to a free Erebor, and their people would grow strong again protected by her walls of stone. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own, not making any profit.**

Bilbo smiled happily to himself the next morning as he puttered about quietly in the kitchen. He had shared Thorin's message with all the dwarfs last night, and they were all sleeping in this morning. The last night had been trying and he wasn't certain about this Dragon business, but it was certainly good to see his Aunt so happy. She was looking forward to this with a great deal of excitement, he knew.

He hadn't had the heart to refuse to go. He knew it had been her dream to explore the greater world since she was a little girl. He glanced over at the table he had left the contract on, neatly signed and folded. He didn't know if they would ask his Aunt to sign one. Considering the last night once again, he rather doubted it.

He whistled to himself as he fried some bacon. He had to admit it to himself. He was almost as excited as his Aunt, though he had a good bit of fear to go with it. He plated up the bacon and took it to the dining room, where he was almost done setting up breakfast. There were pancakes, syrups in three different kinds, links of sausage, platters of salted ham (from their pantry, this time), four different kinds of fruit, and plates of thin slices of the last of their cheese.

As he set down his burden, he pondered on whether or not to make a quick run to Gaffer Gamgee's for bread. His wife usually had several loaves baked by now. Making a quick decision, he knocked on his Aunts door. When he heard her sleepy reply, he said

"I've got breakfast on the table. I'm making a quick run to the Gamgee's for bread. I haven't heard any stirrings yet but if you could keep an eye on things and maybe find some butter and jam, I would appreciate it. I'll be back in just a bit."

Her door opened and she gave him a proud smile, then had to cover a yawn.

"I can do that quickly. Now that I'm up, I had better get our guests clothes ready too."

Thorin woke to a soft knock at his door, and the smell of something delicious. As his stomach grumbled happily he stretched, enjoying the feel of the soft bed beneath him. He could not remember the last time he'd slept so well. As he gazed around the room, he realized he needed to find his clothes. Hoping that they were nearby, he wrapped himself in a sheet and peered carefully out his door. The first thing he noticed was that several doors nearby had occupants peeking out of them.

The second thing he noticed was that there were chairs sitting outside each door, containing the promised items. He quickly gave a nod across the hall to Fili, then grabbed his clothes and headed back into his room to restore his dignity. There were still no boots, he noticed.

As the dwarfs gathered around the dining table, they were once again pleasantly surprised. Such a spread! Bilbo came through the door at the moment, his arms full of platters of sliced bread.

Seeing everyone looking at him, he gave them a grin.

"Go ahead and eat up everyone! My aunt and I have eaten already. It doesn't appear that you're missing anyone, so you don't need to save anything. Please, enjoy."

Not needing any more encouragement, they fell on the food with the youngsters and Bombur in the lead. Bilbo smiled again, then spoke to Thorin.

"I want to thank you for delaying your journey to allow us to set our affairs in order. My Aunt and I should have finished our business by noon. If you want to head out after lunch, we'll be ready. If you would rather take the rest of the day to rest and find anything you need, we would be happy to put you all up for another night." He paused, then addressed the entire group.

"Hobbiton does have a market if you wish to find anything, though I would be remiss if I didn't tell you my Aunt would like a list of anything you might need before hand. She wants to provide anything we can before you go looking."

Bilbo gave another smile that transformed into an outright grin at the stunned looks on the dwarves faces.

"She wasn't joking last night. If there is anything you need or anyone has forgotten, we'd be happy to help. We've already made certain that everyone has at least two blankets in their bedrolls. Which reminds me, we only put one change of clothes out for you this morning. If you want to gather the rest of your items, you'll find them in the laundry room. That's where we put your boots, too."

With a final cheeky grin, he left to find his Aunt so they could complete their errands. Their first stop: the law firm of Grubb, Grubb, and Burrows.

As the dwarves packed their gear together and made note of what they might need at Balin's insistence, Aster and Bilbo made certain that Bag End would be left alone for five years with the exception of maintenance and cleaning to be done by the Gamgees. If something happened to one of them, the other would receive all the other' s possessions. If something happened to both of them, they dictated who would receive what.

Bilbo knew his cousin Fosco's son Drogo was marrying a sweet girl soon, and determined that Bag End would go to them, along with his personal possessions. The rest of his land would go to his tenants. Aster only had to worry about her personal possessions, and stated that anything in her room would go to whoever was Thain at the time. Once they were both done, they grinned at each other. It was a little freeing, this business. The look on the other Baggins faces, particularly Lobelia's, when they realized they weren't getting anything also gave them a few naughty feelings of satisfaction.

Moving on, they knew they were unlikely to find a proper mount for her in the Shire. Thus their next stop was to find Bilbo a proper pony for riding, with another to carry their supplies. Making sure they got enough tack, they made a quick stop at the market for some fresh food. They returned to their smial by way of the Gamgees. Letting the Gaffer know what they were up to, Aster hired his wife to go up to the smial and make sure everything was in order when they left. All perishables eaten, dishes cleaned, laundry done and floors cleaned. She wasn't sure she would be able to get to everything, so better safe than sorry.

They also asked them to keep an eye out to make sure no one entered except for them while they were gone, and to check the filters for the stream every week. Satisfied that their home would be well taken care of while they were gone and that the Gamgee's had been paid fairly for it, they once again headed up the hill. They entered to a surprise.

Everything was spotless. As they followed the sounds of the dwarves, they found several in the kitchen preparing lunch. (Bilbo had enjoyed second breakfast with the Grubbs, and they'd been to busy for elevensies). They were quickly relieved of their burdens. The large dwarf, Bombur, appeared to be in his element and informed them that lunch would be on the table as soon as he finished with these new additions.

Rather bemused as they were herded out of their own kitchen, they continued to the laundry room where the rest of the noise was from. There they found the Ri brothers just finishing up hanging the bedroom linens and the robes everyone had been wearing. Expressing their gratitude, they asked where the rest of the dwarves were. There were three in here, and there had been three in the kitchen, so they were missing about seven by their count. Not to mention the wizard.

When they discovered that they were all outside getting their animals ready and preparing the packs for the ponies, they hurried out their back door. They had added it to the backside of the hill when they'd expanded the smial and put the orchard in. There they found a bustle of activity. When the elderly dwarf, Balin, saw them he immediately came over with a smile.

"We thank ye for your hospitality. It has surely been a treat to stay here, but we need to get a move on. It's a long way to the Lonely Mountain. I've made a list after talking to the lads. If you don't have everything on it, it's alright. I'm sure we can make do."

Aster cut him off with a laugh. "Now, don't go selling us short before we even get a chance to look at your list and defend ourselves, Master Balin!"

He smiled as she glanced over the list, nodding her head in places. "Well, I think we can manage all of this, though we'll have to ask Master Nori to look at what wire we have and decide if it suits his purposes. Let's see, tinder boxes, spare cloaks, a very small carving knife for wood? Yes, those should be no problem, though we may have to hem up some cloaks...the largest we have are Man sized and I doubt the hobbit sized ones will work...why Master Balin, there's no food on here! Don't you need any supplies for that? I admit we're a little limited for pony fodder, as we usually only have one or two visitors in a season that bring such animals, but we've plenty of the rest."

Balin's eyebrows rose. "I apologize if I've offended ye, lassie, but I saw the state of your pantry. We seem to have cleared you out." She smiled at him brilliantly.

"No, Master Balin. That was just the storage for perishables and things that will be used soon. We have several other rooms for things that are well preserved and will last the winter, or a long journey. If you'll let Bilbo show you, I'll get right on the rest of this list." She flitted away with one last smile.

By the time everyone had eaten and the dishes had been done, she had the cloaks and other items ready. She called the Company in to find their items, and she slipped each a purse. Thorin raised his eyebrows when he received his, but didn't comment. He had learned by now that these hobbits took their hosting duties very seriously. He almost choked when he checked it later, though. There were ten gold pieces inside! Not silver, gold!


	9. Chapter 9

**Still don't own. This chapter gave me fits, and I'm afraid it still feels a bit forced. Still, I hope you all enjoy!**

They were ready. Thorin sighed as he looked back at his Company. They were finally going. The ponies were packed heavily, and the dwarves looked refreshed and ready to take on anything. The hobbit looked a little uncomfortable on his pony, but his seat wasn't too bad. The one he worried about was the girl. They would have to make a quick stop in Bree and see if they couldn't find her a mount to fit her. As it was, Gandalf was sharing his horse with her, and looking a little uncomfortable.

As he ordered everyone to move out and led them off, he saw the two newest members look a little wistfully back at their home, though they quickly firmed themselves back up and turned their gazes forward. He too, looked a little regretfully back for a moment. He had been very tempted to stay just one more night, to enjoy another bath and that wonderful bed!

He turned his gaze back forward. He had his own home to reclaim. He allowed Erebor to fill his thoughts. It had been a painful memory of all he had lost for years. Now, as he felt the soft clink of the beautiful chain shirt under his outer armor, he truly allowed himself to remember, and to hope. He found himself singing the Song as he led them on.

"Far over, the Misty Mountains cold..." his men were quick to join him, adding their own voices to the words.

Hobbits they passed gave them odd looks, but the newest members of his Company simply listened, and enjoyed.

Their stop in Bree was blessedly brief. As they didn't want word of their passing to spread and didn't need any supplies, most of them stayed just out of sight of the walls. Only Aster, Bilbo, and Gandalf entered.

They were back rather quickly, looking pleased. Thorin was pleasantly surprised at the quality of the mount the girl led. She noticed his assessing gaze and pleased expression and explained.

"We were fortunate to find a small group of Rangers. I knew several of them, and they were happy to sell me a good mount for the road. It was just as well. I wouldn't trust most of the horse traders here not to sell me a horse laced with arsenic."

With a nod, he got the rest of the group ready to go. He didn't want to camp for the night so close to the town. Too likely to attract robbers, from both within and without the place.

Aster felt herself relaxing the further they got from the Shire. She felt as though a weight was coming off of her shoulders, a weight she hadn't even realized she had. She felt guilty, for surely this wasn't the way you were supposed to feel when you were leaving your home for the first time? Bilbo certainly seemed to be having difficulty adjusting at times.

Yet, the knowledge that she was finally going, and that there would be no gossiping tongues and prying eyes was a relief. She had never felt truly accepted by most of her neighbors. The fact that she appeared young enough to be Bilbo's daughter didn't help, though she knew he had never held it against her.

They both had problems the first few nights with aching muscles, but she found it didn't dampen her spirits at all. In fact, she found herself joining in with the pranks and mischief that Kili and Fili got up to. More than once she caught Bilbo looking at her a little disbelievingly. While she felt a little silly more than once, as she was supposed to be more mature than this, she found that it was a lot harder to be stern and respectable out here than it had been in the Shire.

There was no house to take care of, no guests to play host to. She didn't have the right to tell all of these dwarves how to behave. They weren't her guests, she wasn't their mother, and really she and Bilbo were the outsiders here. They needed to adjust, not the dwarves. She found herself relishing it, as if there was a part of her that wasn't quite as grown up as she'd always believed.

She still did her best to make sure Bilbo was taken care of, of course. She brought him his portion of dinner, made sure he slept warm, and made sure he was included in conversations. She never let Fili and Kili prank him.

As the days went by, they both adjusted. Bilbo got used to seeing her laughing. Through all his discomfort he recognized that this was good for her. He felt that he could put up with all of the discomforts, to see her so happy.

They kept a good pace for over a week before they heard the call of orcs as they were resting in their camp for the night. As Bilbo hurried back to the fire from spoiling his pony, he asked what that dreadful sound was. Aster knew. She remembered them from days hunting with the Rangers. She knew Bilbo had heard them before too, so she took this question as what it was: a 'please tell me that's not what I think it is.'

Fili and Kili, however, took this as an opportunity to tease Bilbo. They forgot Aster's number one rule: Leave Bilbo alone!

"Orcs" Kili said with a very serious face.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked, with dread.

"Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili added, fighting to keep his face straight. Aster could see the twinkle in his eyes though, and started to steam.

Kili took over again."They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood."

As they started to laugh, Bilbo's face screwed up with anger and Aster prepared to jump in herself. Thorin beat both of them to it, however.

"You think this is funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" As the boys quailed under his angry glare, Fili looked away just in time to see the furious expression on Aster's face. Gulping, he turned back to his Uncle as Kili stepped in to try to diffuse things a bit.

"We didn't mean anything by it."

"No. You didn't. You know nothing of the world." Finishing his disciplining, Thorin walked away to simmer by himself.

He wondered if his words would sink in, and worried once again for his sister-sons. He wondered once again if bringing them was the best idea, but he knew that if anyone had the right to this quest for their home, it was them. Besides, they probably would have snuck after them anyway. He remembered the last golden haired dwarf lad who had done something similar.

As he heard Balin tell the story of that horrible, agonizing day, he remembered the one Balin didn't speak of: Frerin. He lost his grandfather during the battle, and he never saw his father again. But the worst was finding Frerin afterwards, as they struggled to give their dead honorable burials. There were so many. They struggled to identify all they could, to bring word to their families, and as he and Balin were helping with the piles, he saw Dwalin approaching with tears streaming from his eyes, carrying a golden haired bundle.

He had never seen Dwalin cry, before or since. As he approached, he felt a terrible fear in his heart. When Dwalin finally turned his burden in his arms so he could see his brother's face, his heart shattered. His beautiful, innocent brother. So full of life and energy, yet lying cold and bloodless.

As they finished their task, he hated.

Hated the burden placed on him by his father's disappearance and grandfather's death. Hated the gold sickness that had led his grandfather to ruin. Hated the dragon, that had sent them fleeing into the wilderness. Hated the elves, that had turned their backs on them. Hated the orcs that had taken so much from him. And hated the fact that he had to keep going, to be strong and tearless, when all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and weep for days.

As he led the survivors away, and took up the task of seeing to it that his people were fed and cared for, he at least found a little satisfaction that the Pale Orc, the leader of those who had taken his family from him, was dead. Frerin would have that little revenge, at least. As Balin's words came to a halt, he turned back to the fire. He would have preferred to return to his watch unnoticed, as he could feel his eyes glistening with the tears he had never allowed himself to shed, but as he turned he found every one of his companions on their feet offering him silent awe and loyalty.

He was touched, and gave them a nod. As he did he noticed that even those he felt outsiders, the hobbit and his aunt, were watching him. He read a promise in their eyes, and turned away to his place to avoid it. He was still a little uncertain where they were concerned. They had given him help, and cared for his companions. They had treated him like a king. They pulled their weight, and got along with the others. Still, almost a century of scorn and being unable to rely on any but kin had taken their toll.

It didn't help that so recently even most of his kin had rejected him. Oh, he understood their reasons, but it had still been a blow. From the shadows he peered at them again. They had settled down to sleep. He wondered if he could bear to trust them. He would try, but it was still a long way to the Lonely Mountain. He would watch, and he would wait. If they gave him loyalty, he would do the same.

As she went to sleep that night, Aster felt the stir of something in her veins. The tale of battle and loss had struck a chord with her. She wished she had been there, to help and struggle with them. She felt her blood stir at the thought of the Pale Orc. Now there was one who would have been a challenge! She shook her head to clear it. She reminded herself that such a challenge would likely have caused her death. It did not help as much as she hoped. As she stared up at the stars, she worried.

She had always loved a challenge. To test herself against the strong, and to win against the odds. She'd had to acknowledge this feeling more since she'd left home. She wondered where exactly she had gotten this trait from. It certainly wasn't from her hobbit relatives. Not even a Took would be as reckless as she often found herself.

She thought back to her experience with the barrow wight. A dreadful challenge that she almost didn't survive, and yet she'd had to restrain herself from repeating it! She shook her head again, and strove to clear such thoughts from her mind. Morning would come early tomorrow as it was. She closed her eyes and prepared for sleep. It was a long time coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the Hobbit. I'm just playing in the sand box. **

She was grateful when the morning came. Looking over at Bilbo, she could tell he hadn't slept much better than she had. That reminded her. There was some payback coming to a couple of young princes. As she prepared her horse, she contemplated what she should do to them. It had been a rule, after all. She wouldn't act too soon. Wouldn't want them to see it coming. Yet it had to be just right, so they would know what they were being punished for.

As she swung into the saddle, thinking devious thoughts, Balin wished her a good morning. As she looked up at him, he gave her a concerned paternal look. She ducked her head, mumbling a good morning back. She worried that she was so transparent that he would know what she was plotting. She mentally smiled. A grown lass of sixty-seven, and he could make her feel like a fauntling. It was nice, she admitted if only to herself. Her great uncle had tried, but he was so busy and had so many others to take care of that she did not often get a chance to see him. She had rather missed out in the grandfatherly relative department.

She swung into her saddle in a much lighter mood than she'd been before, forgetting her plans, if only briefly. Her light mood was shortly dampened as the skies decided to open and pour great sheets of water over all of them. They endured for quite some time. Three days later, she could feel her temper fraying.

She did her best not to do any plotting against the mischievous brothers, as she knew that she would likely go quite overboard considering her current mood. This actually made her mood even worse, for she would have liked the diversion. Just as she was contemplating whether to do it anyway, Dori finally got up the courage to ask Gandalf if he could do anything about the rain.

Gandalf rather bluntly informed them that it was raining, and would continue to rain until the rain was done. If they didn't like it, they could find themselves another wizard. This piqued all of their interest, and diverted her from her thoughts of revenge. She was actually quite grateful, and added a 'do something nice for Dori' next to 'do something nasty to the brothers' on her to do list.

She paid rapt attention to the wizard's conversation, and noted the others doing the same. None of them knew much about wizards, and they were all happy for a distraction. Bilbo was the one who egged the wizard on with a question.

"Are there any?"

Gandalf looked startled. "What?"

Bilbo persisted. "Other wizards?"

Gandalf's gaze softened a bit as he answered. "There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names.?"

He seemed to forget they were speaking, losing himself in thought.

Bilbo prompted him again. "And who is the fifth?"

Gandalf came back to them with a start. "Well that would be Radagast, the Brown."

Bilbo nodded, then continued with his questions. "Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?"

Aster just about choked on her tongue. Why that cheeky little...! Gandalf also seemed a little flustered, if his momentary stuttering meant anything. He continued anyway.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Aster didn't know why, but she suddenly had a chill go up her spine at the way he had stated that. Oin caught her shiver, but she waved it off as a chill bit of rain. Still, she was a little more silent as they continued forward. So much for that conversation being a _good _diversion.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own the Hobbit. Oh, it's about to get interesting. And more difficult to write.**

Thorin pulled the company to a halt in a clearing with a ruined farmhouse. Aster was grateful for the respite. As they all stretched and groaned, she looked around with curiosity. The ruin of the farmhouse made her a little wary, but she was as quick as the dwarves to strip her gear off her horse. As Thorin started handing out camp chores, she staked out an area for her bedroll and moved to help with getting the rest of the ponies unburdened and brushed down.

She watched as Thorin and Gandalf seemed to argue about something. She was rather startled to see Gandalf start storming away, and turned her surprised gaze to Thorin. He looked back at her, taking in her ears and looking a little guilty. He turned to the rest of the others to pass out some more orders and camp assignments. She watched Bilbo follow Gandalf, probably asking where he was going.

As she finished up the last pony and hurried to catch up to Bilbo, she only caught the tail end of their conversation. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day!" Bilbo turned back, giving her a distressed look as he caught sight of her. She decided to interrogate him about the whole thing when camp was finished set up and they had a moment to talk. She smiled at him comfortingly.

"Come on, Bilbo. Let's help the others."

As Bombur finished preparing dinner, she pulled Bilbo aside for a quiet conversation. As he told her all about it, she found herself surprised by Thorin's words. She knew dwarves didn't generally get along that well with elves, and she had seen the shock and in some cases distrust when she had shown them her ears, but they had all seemed to accept her so quickly! Sure, some of them still kept a watchful eye on her and Bilbo but it felt more like a reflex than actual suspicion.

Still, it explained that brief guilty look. She found herself actually cheered by that, in a strange way. It meant that Thorin was seeing her for herself, and not her Race. She could tell by Bilbo's expression that he didn't understand her cheer. She did her best to explain it to him. When she was finished, he had a reluctant agreement on his face. She could tell he wasn't sure of her recognition and interpretation of Thorin's facial expressions, but he at least understood why she might be cheerful.

It didn't change his concern about Gandalf's continued absence. She told him if he was so concerned he should ask the dwarves when they thought he would be back. After all, they supposedly knew him a little better than she did. He smiled at her, then headed off to do just that. She watched him head off to talk to Bofur, then turned back to her bedroll. She had a shirt that needed a button sewed back on, and she wanted to check over her weapons, too. She and Bilbo had been taking turns with Kili to shoot rabbits and the like to help with meals.

As she checked over her bow, checking the draw and overall condition, she saw Bilbo heading off in the directions of the ponies with two bowls of stew. Looked like he'd volunteered to bring the boys their dinner. She turned back to her work, getting lost in the homey mundane tasks. Just as she started to think that Bilbo had been gone a little too long, Fili came crashing into camp heading straight for his Uncle.

As she started to understand what was going on, she jumped up and headed back the way he'd come, bow in hand and strapping her sword to her hip. She spotted the light of the trolls fire and paused on the edge of the clearing, just in time for the others to catch up. Thorin gave her an angry look, telling her without a word that he would prefer she'd stayed at camp. She just gave him a Look back, then looked meaningfully at Bilbo, who was...what did he think he was doing?! Where were his weapons?! As the truth of the matter came to her, she shuddered. He must have left them in camp, too preoccupied with thoughts of the wizard.

Why he'd decided that trying to steal the horses back without any weapons or backup was a good idea, however, she hadn't a clue. As Bilbo was caught and used as a handkerchief, her heart jumped into her throat. Only years of training with the Ranger's kept her from jumping out right then. Unfortunately, Kili didn't seem to have the same patience. Instead of staying back and coming up with a plan, he jumped forward ordering the trolls to "Drop him!" She closed her eyes briefly.

She wouldn't have wanted Bilbo's toes toasted anymore than Kili did, but now the element of surprise was lost. As the troll tossed Bilbo onto Kili and the rest of the dwarves charged in, she took in the situation and came up with a plan. As two of the trolls continued to fight the dwarves swarming around their legs, she took an arrow and shot the third. Only an unexpected turn on his part kept it from entering his eye. It barely scratched him. Seeing this, and how little effect the dwarves were having, she knew she would have to be fast and accurate. She would need to avoid his blows, and aim for his eyes and mouth, which would hopefully be more vulnerable.

As he bellowed in outrage and turned his gaze on her, she realized it was time to move. She sprinted back into the trees, both exhilarated and terrified as he came after her. On the one hand, one less troll for the others to deal with. On the other, giant angry troll chasing her through the woods and gaining on her. She felt that same recklessness inside her rise to the challenge as her blood seemed to _sing_. Pushing any worry away, she let the feeling take her.

Hearing the troll roar from far too close, she suddenly jumped to the side, off of a tree and back directly at the troll. She held her bow in front of her and let an arrow fly while she was still in the air. As the first arrow hit the eye it had been aimed for, a second pierced the other eye and then she was bouncing up the troll's flailing arm. Now blinded, the troll staggered forward swiping about himself angrily. As he bellowed again she let an arrow fly into his skull from inches away. It didn't go in very far, and she jumped off quickly as he finally realized where she had gone.

As he thrashed around, she silently placed herself directly in front of him and waited for her shot. When it came, she took it. This time her arrow went a lot further than his eye socket, penetrating his brain. As his movements slowed and eventually stopped, she turned back the way she came hoping desperately that everyone else was all right. That fight had taken much longer than she had hoped it would. As she hurried back, she felt the reckless joy she'd been fighting with fade.

She had never moved like that before. What had she been thinking, jumping for the troll's arm? What if it had caught her? As she thought about what could have , should have, happened she felt a little sick. She turned her focus from what had happened to her friends. She could freak out later. Right now, she had to help them. She hoped they had been able to defeat the other trolls. She hated to think what might have happened otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed or expressed an interest in this story. It is my first, and I realize it is going to need a major revision at some point. I also want to credit all the amazing writers out there. I've read so much that while I can truthfully say a lot of my writing is inspired by others, I can't actually give them the credit since I'm not sure exactly where it comes from...but they are amazing nonetheless. One of my favorites I do remember is 'Master of Wood, Water, and Hill' by Karmic Acumen. Really hope they feel inspired to write soon. Totally amazing take on Bilbo. Anyway, I don't own the Hobbit and give all credit to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. Love them both.**

By the time she made it back to the clearing she'd left the others in, she was starting to feel the aches and pains she'd gained running through the forest. She had scratches all up and down her arms and a few on her face, her muscles were screaming for a rest, and she just wanted to take a moment to be sick somewhere as the nerves caught up and the adrenaline came down.

However, she felt the adrenaline start to come back when she peeked into the clearing. Half of her friends were on a spit over a fire, and the other half were tied up in sacks. As her terrified eyes searched for Bilbo, she felt her heart stop as he stood as best he could and started to attract the remaining troll's attention to himself. She groaned silently to herself. She might be proud of him for protecting the others later, but right now all she wanted was for him to shut up and try to blend in while she figured out what to do.

As she turned her eyes over the situation, she almost despaired. How was she supposed to save them all? She might be able to free the ones in sacks, except for Bilbo (curse him for attracting their attention!), she may even be able to get those their weapons, but it was highly likely that the trolls would threaten those on the spit or even kill them immediately when the others started to fight. She could try drawing them off herself, but she didn't fancy her chances playing tag with _two_ trolls in the woods. She had barely survived one!

After a few seconds of dithering, she decided that she would just have to do what she could. She would free the ones she could and let them make up their own minds on what to do from there. She felt terror and indecision trying to hold her frozen. She realized right then that she wasn't a leader, and she was too young for this, and if anything happened to any of them because of her decisions she'd never forgive herself...then she took a breath and started sneaking to the weapons pile.

She was glad the trolls had piled them off to the side and seemed to be ignoring them. She made several trips, being careful not to overburden herself and make noise, depositing them behind the tree the dwarves were thrown in front of. Then, taking another deep breath with a quick glance at the trolls, she used the distraction of the dwarves starting to scream about their huge parasites (really? What brought that on...and eww gross) to sneak behind the pile and start sawing at the nearest sack with her dagger.

She was glad when it turned out to be Thorin's, because she forgot to warn him before she started. As he shot her a shocked glance, she gave him an apologetic look, then looked past him and tried to jump forward. He managed to intercept her (impressive for a guy in a sack) and shook his head at her fiercely. She looked past him with agonizing worry as the cleverest of the trolls threated to eat Bilbo for making fools of them.

She slumped in relief as Gandalf showed up in the nick of time to turn the trolls to stone. As she looked over Bilbo seemed to be mostly unharmed, and she allowed herself to relax. As Gandalf and Bilbo started to free the dwarves over the fire, she turned back to the pile of dwarves. She found them all staring at her, Thorin from uncomfortably close.

It was Kili, however, that spoke first. "You're alive! How are you alive? When we realized that the third troll wasn't here and that you weren't either, we thought you were about to die! Nori said he saw you take off with it right on your heals. What happened? Are you all right?"

This was all said very quickly and enthusiastically.

She smiled wanly at him, then turned back to Thorin with her knife. "Let me work while I talk."

As she worked to finish freeing him, hoping he didn't notice the trembling of her hands as the adrenalin once again came down, she spoke to all of them.

"He chased me, all right, but once I managed to blind him it was much easier. Until then I wasn't sure I'd make it, but as long as I was careful after that it got a bit better. It all worked out, anyway. After I killed him, I came back and well, you know the rest!"

She gave them a tired smile as they all stared at her in disbelief. Thorin spoke for all of them.

"You mean you managed to kill a fully grown mountain troll, all by yourself?!" She gave them all a hesitant look.

"Yes?" They continued to stare at her as she finished freeing them. It was actually starting to get a little creepy.

She was grateful when Oin noticed her scratches and started fussing. It at least jerked the others back to reality. A reality where they were all in their underclothes.

Most of them immediately flushed and took off for the pile of clothes and armor. The others did their best to retreat in a more dignified fashion. Even Oin left, muttering about getting his supplies from his pack. Left alone, she sighed. She told herself she was just glad it was over.

She ignored that corner of her brain that was telling her that the whole thing had been a lot of fun, and when could she do it again? She refused to be a reckless thrill seeker. She didn't care how much some part of her seemed to like the challenge.

She laid her head back against the tree and allowed the exhaustion to finally creep in. As she drifted off, she heard something about searching for a troll cave, and briefly debated whether she should go take a look. If it was anything like the wight's hoard, there might be something worth looking into. On the other hand, it sounded like they were still searching for it. She'd just rest her eyes until they found something...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Once again I do not own the Hobbit or anything to do with it. I hope you all had a great holiday season. I've gone back over the first twelve chapters to edit them and fix some problems. I haven't really changed much content, just fixed some flow issues and implemented some advice from a wonderful review I got from Meepalicious. Thank you to everyone who has expressed an interest in my little story, especially those that have reviewed.**

She jerked awake a short time later. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but judging by the sun it hadn't been long. Oin was back, which she imagined was what had roused her.

As she allowed him to look over all her numerous scratches, she peered around tiredly. From some of the excited noises she could hear, it sounded like they had just found the troll hoard. As Oin finished up, she gave him a tired smile and a thank you.

Then she went to go see if all the fuss was worth it. As she followed the sounds of the dwarves to the cave, she decided that she really didn't care if the vast forgotten treasures of all the Ages were in there, she was staying as far away as she could get away with. No way was she getting any closer to that smell than she had to.

As she watched Gandalf and Thorin come out with new swords and Gandalf give another one to Bilbo, she almost changed her mind. She was grateful when Thorin urged them all to move on and took the temptation out of her hands.

As she stood up, they all heard the sound of something coming closer at an alarming rate. Thorin urged them all to arms, and hurried them back to camp. As they all armed themselves and ran, the sound seemed to swerve to keep up with them.

Ori and Bifur followed Thorin's directions and rushed to the ponies, while the rest gathered their packs together quickly. As they prepared to leave, a strange man came whizzing out of the bushes on a sled pulled by...rabbits?

Big rabbits, too. She gave them a once over, and was rather impressed. Well, as impressed as she could be by...rabbits. Cute ones. As he and Gandalf caught up on their wizard business, she found her tired mind drifting. She eyed the rabbits speculatively. Would they mind if she decided to pet them? As her hand drifted closer to a soft, fuzzy bunny she found herself once again rudely brought back to reality as a howl drifted on the wind.

That was no wolf. She shared a look with Bilbo. At least this time he wasn't trying to deny what he'd heard. The dwarves were looking nervous too. A growl was the only warning she had as a huge warg came hurtling through the air, straight at her.

Apparently she looked the weakest of the group to the animal. Her reflexes stepped in and she cut it down, where Thorin made sure it was dead. Kili shot the second that tried a charge, and Dwalin finished it off.

She searched the surrounding area with her eyes as she heard Gandalf and Thorin having yet another argument. There was that adrenaline again. She was starting to worry that it was all that was keeping her going, at this point.

Her attention was immediately captured, however, when she heard Gandalf intone rather ominously that "You are being hunted."

As they all stared at the wizard, Dwalin snapped them out of it. "We have to get out of here!"

To add to their wonderful streak of luck, Ori and Bifur ran back at that point just in time for Ori to declare "We can't! We have no ponies! They bolted!"

Oh yay, she thought. Now we get to run from a vicious orc pack while carrying everything all by ourselves. We are so doomed.

She felt her heart start to beat fast and excitement start to dance in her blood. She slapped the feeling down, hard. This was so not the time! Still, this would actually make the orcs a bit more of a challenge...she was almost disappointed that Radagast chose that moment to step in. "I'll draw them off!"

Gandalf tried to reason with them. "These are Gundabad wargs! They will outrun you!"

As she looked on in concern, Radagast showed a little more of a true wizardly air.

As he declared that "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try" she actually saw a bit of what Gandalf had meant about this wizard.

As he leapt on his sled and dashed off to draw away the orcs, she was impressed with his rabbits, too. Not just cute and fuzzy, apparently. Those little guys were fast! Like super bunnies!

Thorin got their attention once again, telling them to leave what they could spare and move out. She dumped out her extra clothes, but she felt she needed everything else. She knew she'd probably regret that soon, though.

Then they were off, dashing through the trees and onto a rocky plain away from the direction the Brown wizard had gone. What followed was a rather nightmarish game of cat and mouse, mixed with tag and hide and go seek.

At one point they all found themselves with their backs to one of the giant boulders as a scout sniffed above them. As Thorin silently told Kili to shoot it, she met their eyes and drew her own arrow. Using signs they decided she would go for the orc and Kili would go for the warg.

As one, they took a deep breathe and stepped forward to twist around and shoot. Her arrow killed the orc instantly, but the warg had time to let out a cry. The scent of blood on the wind probably drew the rest, too.

As they ran with the pack quick on their heels, Gandalf seemed to be looking for something. Her attention was drawn away shortly as they were cut off and surrounded. Kili started to shoot them, and she joined in too. She was pleased when a moment later Bilbo finally got his own bow were actually doing a good job keeping the orcs at bay.

Then she heard one orc give a command that sounded familiar. As she watched the circling wargs start to change their pattern, she felt her insides freeze. She knew that pattern...she'd seen it from the safe house as her parents fought so long ago...she started shooting even faster, knowing their only chance was to kill all the orcs and try to scare off the wargs when they were leaderless.

She could see out the corner of her eye as Bilbo faltered for a second, finally realizing what he was seeing, too. As the wargs started a three pronged charge towards the archers, the orcs lined up behind them, trying to use an archer of their own at the same time.

They were going to take them out, then go for the others, just like they'd done the Fell Winter...She narrowed her focus down. If she could kill enough, it might be enough for the others to survive and drive them off.

She didn't hear Thorin as he called for them all to run. She didn't see as Kili and Bilbo listened and retreated. She only noticed as she was grabbed around the middle and a gleaming sword ripped through the warg that had been about to get her from the side.

She blinked, trying desperately to catch up with what was going on as she was dragged bodily across the grass and thrown down a hole. She was followed shortly by Kili and Bilbo, who had apparently stayed at the entrance and covered for Thorin as he desperately tried to save her from her stupidity.

She lowered her eyes in shame. She had almost gotten him killed. She huddled against the wall, shame and guilt eating her. She did hear the horns, though. Not to mention the ugly corpse that fell at her feet with an arrow in it. Still coming down from the adrenaline and terror, she had decapitated it before it landed, not seeing the arrow. Thorin did, though. He pulled it out, then threw it down with a curse about "Elves!"

As they decided to follow the pathway, she did her best to let him know how truly sorry she was with her eyes. He looked at her, started to say something, then shook his head with a huff and followed the others. She felt her head drop, and startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up a bit to see Gandalf smiling at her gently. "Don't mind him, Aster. It's just not a good time right now. I'm sure he'll be more agreeable later."

As he shooed her forward, he went on. "I actually have something I've been meaning to talk to you about, and now seems as good a time as any. I want you to hide your ears and do your best to seem as a daughter of Man while we are here."

As she gave him a weird look, he realized she probably didn't know where 'here' was. He gave her an understanding smile, and elaborated. "In Rivendell."

She stopped, then craned her head around to stare at him incredulously. He gave her a firm but apoplogetic look.

"I know you want to find your grandfathers, and learn more about them, but if any elf learned of your age and heritage they would move the world to keep you from leaving with the company...and Bilbo."

She continued to look bewildered, and he sighed. "I suppose I should have addressed this earlier. My dear, you told me yourself that you are only sixty seven. An elf is not considered of age until they reach their one hundredth birthday, and elflings are rare. Every elf is protective of them. You might argue your mixed heritage, but you are so visibly young. You look the same as any elf of your age. I do not know if your parents took more after their hobbit mothers, but I will say that you have a light about you that any elf would recognize if they went looking for it. If I did not know of your heritage, I myself would say you were an elfling of the Eldar."

She pulled her gaze forward and started moving again as he gently nudged her onward. She stumbled onward, but inside she was reeling. She felt her thoughts racing, and her pack seemed to have gained a hundred pounds.

She had brought two drawings she had found in her Grandmother's things when they passed on. She had dearly wanted to show them to the elves at Rivendell to see if she could find them, or anything about them.

But as much as she wanted to do that, she wanted to protect Bilbo more. She would not let him go on alone, particularly since he probably wouldn't even have come on this quest if not for her. She would not abandon him, or the Company.

She knew she'd have to do her best to tell him before they saw any elves. He'd been as excited as she was. As she did her best not to cry she quietly reached up and pulled her hair once more into a tight bun, making sure to cover her ears.


	14. Chapter 14

**Don't** **own the Hobbit. Sorry for the long wait. I've just had a bit of a block on this story, and I've been focused on my other one. I did start it first, even if I started publishing this one first. Oh well, I'll try to update both. Thanks for sticking with me!**

As Aster struggled with her emotions, the first of the dwarves finally exited the winding pass. As the others joined him, they bunched up rather awkwardly. None of them were comfortable being the first to face the elves.

Even Bilbo didn't want to go by himself and since his companions were rather comically, in his mind, avoiding the path he let himself just drink in the sight as he waited for his Aunt. She was almost the last out, and Thorin accosted the wizard behind her as soon as he was close enough to do so. As he growled to Gandalf about bringing him to his enemies and Gandalf defended himself, Bilbo's attention was diverted.

As his gaze traveled from Aster's eyes, to her hair, to her posture he became very alarmed. He caught the rest of the dwarves attention as he surged past them to her side.

"Aunt Aster? Whatever is the matter?"

She looked over his shoulder hesitantly at the others, then decided they might as well know too.

"I just finished talking to Gandalf. Bilbo, we can't let anyone know I've elven blood while we're here."

As he opened his mouth to protest, she carried on over his objections.

"Listen! If we did, they'd try to stop me from going with you. I won't let anyone keep me from going, Bilbo. Not anybody. You need me, and I like to hope that the Company needs me. I won't stay behind! This quest has become my quest too. Please, please don't say anything."

Her eyes begged him, and the rest, to listen to her. The dwarves were a little disturbed that she seemed so suddenly afraid of the elves, but on the other hand were pleased that she would be wary of them. They were also pleased that she was so obviously loyal to them. Even Thorin was reassured, as he had been somewhat afraid that he'd lose both of them at this place, particularly because of Bilbo's reaction at the mere sight of it.

He turned back to Gandalf, pleased until he realized the wizard was already starting down the path to the elvish settlement. He grumbled at that, but what else were they to do? They were already here, and had lost a lot of supplies when they lost the ponies. He also had to admit, grudgingly, that they did need the map read and probably didn't have time to find any of the other 'few' Gandalf had said could read it. With his luck the rest would be elves too, anyway. Muttering under his breath in khuzdul, he followed the wizard.

The other dwarves took this as a sign that they should let the matter drop, though they all promised to keep it quiet. Bilbo was the last to follow, with Aster.

"Are you sure about this? What did Gandalf say to convince you so quickly to give up your dream? Why would the elves keep you here?"

As she explained Gandalf's reasoning, he thought hard for a few moments.

"I can vouch for you being a proven adult, and you've waited so long for this chance! Don't hide for my sake. I'll be fine."

As he stared at her anxiously she smiled at him with her eyes glistening, then visibly composed herself. As she swiped quickly at her eyes, he wondered briefly if the elves would be correct to keep her. She looked so very young in that moment. As she spoke once again, he stiffened his resolve. He reminded himself of all the years she'd cared for him. It would be her decision. He'd do as she wished.

"I'm sure Bilbo. It's not just you, you know. It's the Company. We can't abandon them now. Whether they admit it or not, they need us. They especially need you, and I won't be the cause of you staying behind! I want them to succeed. More than anything. And we can always come back, can't we?"

He smiled at her. While he wasn't sure what still lay ahead of them, he allowed himself to feel her optimism. He'd let her make her own decisions, and he'd be there for her when she needed it. He'd keep any reservations to himself. He smiled at her, and answered her question.

"Yes, we can always come back. You're right, too, about the Company. I do not know how much use I'll be, but whatever help I am able I will give. I wouldn't want them to go on without me, either. Looks like they're stuck with us."

As he grinned up at her, she gave him a radiant smile back. Yes, this was the best choice. They were sure of it. A call from ahead of them broke them out of their conversation. As they realized how far behind they were, they sped to catch the others up. It wouldn't do to come trailing in on their own after all! No need to attract that kind of attention, not to mention how embarrassing!

As the Company entered a round courtyard, they were greeted by a very sophisticated looking elf with a circlet marking him as someone important. As he came down the stairs, he greeted Gandalf first in Sindarin. Aster was pleased that she could understand them. It had been something of an obsession of hers when she was younger, to learn the language of her grandfather's people. Bilbo had been happy to help her, and they had learned a great deal from the Rangers, also.

She wondered about that, suddenly. The Rangers had been a little too helpful with that really. If elves were so protective of their children, and the Rangers were their allies, why had they never mentioned her to the elves? Even if the elves had been willing to leave her with her family, wouldn't they have at least come to check on her to see what was going on?She hadn't seen any, and no one in the Shire had mentioned seeing any either.

She really hoped that if the elves had sent someone, that someone would not be here. The longer she was here, the more anxious she was getting...just as she started to hyperventilate thinking of all that could go wrong, she heard a horn and found herself roughly grabbed and pulled into the center of a circle of irate dwarves. She blushed. She really hope that she hadn't missed anything important.

She intercepted a concerned look from Bilbo, who was also stuck in the circle with her. Giving him a somewhat wan smile that was supposed to be reassuring, she turned back to the elves, determined not to miss anything else. She watched as the very warlike bunch circled their group on rather magnificent horses.

She couldn't blame the dwarves a bit for being so defensive. The elves certainly didn't look very ...welcoming. Though they seemed to be looking at her with some curiosity. She felt herself flushing under the scrutiny. The tension was broken as a regal elf stopped in front of Gandalf, greeting him with familiarity.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond."

Gandalf then proceeded to greet the Lord in his own tongue.

"_My friend! Where have you been?"_

_"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_

As the Lord dismounted fluidly from his horse, he handed the first elf an orcish blade and continued to speak to Gandalf, switching to Westron so they all could understand.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

He gave Gandalf an amused look as Gandalf strove to look abashed.

"Ah. That may have been us."

Lord Elrond gave him one last amused look, then turned his gaze to the Company. Aster felt herself flush once again under his curious gaze. She met his eyes, though. He smiled at her, then turned his attention to the rest of the group. As Thorin stepped forward slightly, he drew his attention.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

He greeted politely. Thorin was obviously trying to be civil.

"I do not believe we have met."

The elvish Lord then proceeded to ruin whatever first impression he might have given Thorin with his polite dwarvish greeting when he continued.

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

This, of course, reminded Thorin of his other dealings with elves and Thranduil and his broken alliance in particular. He was immediately less civil.

"Indeed. He made no mention of you."

Aster jerked her gaze back to the elf Lord, worried about his response to this veiled hostility. She relaxed as he narrowed his eyes at Thorin and spoke a fluid sentence in Sindarin. As Elrond's eyes traveled back to her, curious again, she had to struggle not to suck in a breath as she realized her mistake. His demeanor had not been meant to reassure, and if she hadn't understood him she certainly wouldn't have relaxed.

Now he'd be even more curious about her, and if she was going to pass herself off as half of the race of Men, she needed to keep anything connecting her to the elves as downplayed as possible. She silently did her best not to curse. She looked at Bilbo out of the corner of her eye and wasn't surprised he had caught all of that. At least he'd be prepared to help her. The fact they were related and he spoke it too was a good thing, anyway.

She turned her attention back to the others. The dwarves response had been rather expected. After a rather violent reaction (and with the Lord's expression, who could blame them, really?) they were appeased by the offer of food. As the elves led them in to eat, she caught the Lord's gaze again. After a brief look, where she did her best to look curious rather than guilty, she turned her face back to the rest of her companions and did her best to seem absolutely involved with conversations with them.


End file.
